


Countula

by DS759



Series: Countula [1]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dracula Influence/References, Other, Short, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS759/pseuds/DS759
Summary: Count writes a play for the Halloween Bash but then finds out that his cast had caught the flu, Elmo comes to help him rewrite the play in time for the show to start along with friends!





	Countula

**Author's Note:**

> This was an intro to a several acts fanfic I wrote for fun since I liked an idea of a Dracula related Sesame Street episode. Maybe I'll decide om adding to this soon but it's still undecided for the time being so this is left as an unfinished project.

It was a dark and spooky night on Sesame Street, it was Halloween which was fun for many on the street even for the grumpy green grouch who was know for disliking many things. Sesame Street had something special planned for this scary night, by everyone's favorite counting vampire. Count Von Count was planning a night that would be fun for everyone with his own spooky play.  
Down the street was Elmo walking to Hooper's for today's special on candy corn cookies but stopped when he saw his friend, the Count, setting up a stage. The fuzzy red monster asked him excitedly,

 

"Oh! Count are you doing another play?" Count turned to him with a script in his hand and a fanged smile that the red monster doesn't fear anymore.

 

"Vhy yes I am Elmo! I vas asked to do a Halloween play so I decided to produce a project I've been vorking in for a vhile."

 

Elmo was interested, asking the vampire,"Ooh! What is it,Count?"

 

"It is called 'Countula', it's abut a counting wampire who loves to count and I am playing the starring role." Count replied with his thick transylvanian accent and a smile that never left his face until a curry haired monster came up to him with a worried filled face, she spoke to him,

 

"Um..Mr.Count?"

 

"Yes Amanda?"

 

"The other actors called and they've seemed to have caught..the show flu!" That's when Count's fanged smile quickly dropped. "Oh, this is terrible! How am I going to find new actors in, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! 5 hours?" He exclaimed while thunder and lightening is heard in the distance. That's when Elmo had a sudden idea, "Elmo can help, Count!"


End file.
